The overall objective of the project is to study by what mechanism the immunogenicity of organ allografts may be reduced by graft pretreatment. The essential observation here is that mongrel dog kidneys perfused with Con A in vitro and transplanted into dogs who receive minimal immunosuppression, survived for prolonged periods of time.